Sekai no Fuuin: Libro 1 Trueno
by Luffy15
Summary: Sellos del Mundo. AU, OC. Historia original basada en el mundo de FFTA2, con elementos diferentes a la historia original. Cuando un muchacho descubre los origenes del mundo, decide hacer lo que pueda para regresar al mundo a su glroria pasada.


**Sekai no Fuuin**

**Libro 1: Trueno**

**Capitulo 1:**

**El Hombre con el Libro que Cambia el Mundo**

**Desclaimer:** El juego en el que baso el mundo no me pertenece (Final Fantasy Tactics A2), todos los demás personajes e historias fueron creados por mi.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Interrupciones del autor)

"Letreros o cosas que se leen"

*Cambios de escena*

**Técnicas Utilizadas**

-Sabes… últimamente siento como si nos estamos deteniendo…-

-¿A que te refieres con detener? Cada uno avanza con su vida, no nos hemos detenido un solo instante… -

-No me refiero a nosotros… me refiero al mundo… no se si lo notas pero… últimamente la humanidad no ha dado ningún paso al futuro… todo lo que hace es dirigirse a su destrucción-

-¿Por qué tan filosofo de repente, no sueles ser así? Generalmente no podría importarte más lo que le pase al mundo-

-… Tienes razón… olvida todo lo que dije, no he dormido bien últimamente, debe ser eso-

-Pero… tienes razón… el mundo llora lágrimas de dolor, mientras la drenamos de vida-

-Shishishi… ¿ahora quien es el filosofo?-

-Heh… tú tienes la culpa, tú iniciaste esta plática-

-Ya no importa… te veré mañana, Caim-

-Hasta mañana, Isusahi-

*Días después, en una vieja librería*

-Me pregunto si habrá algo interesante en este lugar- dijo un joven de cabello café oscuro, lacio a la altura un poco arriba de los hombros, con lentes rectangulares sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos cafés, vestido en una camisa de manga larga beige, debajo de una camisa de manga corta café, y unos pantalones levis.

El chico se encontraba buscando entre montones de libros viejos y empolvados por algo que le llamara la atención, en una librería que se especializaba en libros viejos y tomos antiguos.

La librería en si no era nada especial, solo un pequeño local con unos diez estantes repletos de libros que parecían haber visto mejores tiempos, pero eso no era lo que le importaba al chico, lo que el estaba buscando eran libros viejos sobre las artes ocultas.

-¿Encontró algo de su interés?- pregunto una voz detrás del chico provocando que este volteara. Y se encontrara con el propietario del lugar, un señor de edad avanzada, su cabello totalmente blanco.

-No, parece que la mayoría de estos libros son sobre historia, no puedo encontrar nada que hable de leyendas, magia u otra cosa esotérica- respondió el muchacho.

-Ahhh… ¿artes oscuras dices?- comento el viejo, distraídamente -Creo que tengo algo que le podría interesar, sígame por favor-

Sin más que perder, el muchacho siguió al viejo a la parte trasera de la librería, donde el viejo procedió a buscar algo entre los estantes.

Después de unos minutos, el señor encontró un viejo libro, el cual ofreció a su acompañante.

-Este libro lleva aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, su nombre es desconocido y nunca e encontrado referencia alguna sobre su autor- comento el viejo, mientras le pasaba el libro al muchacho.

El libro se veía grueso, como de unas 500 a 800 hojas, con una portada dura y extraños símbolos en la parte superior, en la portada el dibujo de un círculo mágico.

-¿… Sellos… del… Mundo?- comento el muchacho, leyendo lo primero que vio al abrir el libro.

-Este libro… ¿Cuánto quiere por el?- pregunto el muchacho, mientras cerraba el libro, su atención completa en el circulo mágico de la portada.

Debido a que su atención estaba tan centrada en el libro, el joven se perdió la sonrisa de victoria que cruzo la cara del anciano por breves momentos.

*Un poco mas tarde*

Después de haber comprado el libro, el chico corrió a su casa para poder comenzar con la lectura de su nueva adquisición.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto, tomo el libro y lo coloco frente a el, en su cama donde estaba sentado.

Abriendo el libro lo primero que vio fueron las mismas palabras que leyó en la tienda.

"Sellos del Mundo… en los tiempos antiguos, antes de la existencia de la vida, existieron los elementos, manifestaciones puras de las fuerzas que conformaban el universo."

"Los elementos, territoriales por naturaleza, pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo en conflicto con los otros elementos, tratando de limitarse los unos a los otros, por milenios, esto no cambio."

"los conflictos entre los elementos se fueron convirtiendo mas y mas hostiles, hasta que la guerra surgió, los elementos en su afán por controlar todo, se atacaron los unos a los otros con todo su poder, provocando un cataclismo."

"El resultado de la guerra fue la creación de los planetas y la vida."

"La tierra, siendo el elemento mas estable y fértil, paso a crear el suelo de los planetas, donde vida crearía."

"El agua, siempre en conflicto con la tierra, paso a formar los océanos, ríos, mares y lagos, sobre las superficie de los planetas."

"El fuego, siendo un fuerte aliado del elemento tierra, uso su calor para ayudar a la tierra a formar los planetas, situándose en el centro de cada uno, como hermanos, unidos por siempre por un lazo entre ellos."

"Siguió el viento, que al igual que el agua, sentía profundo resentimiento hacia la tierra, sus ráfagas sobre la superficie, creando y destruyendo montañas."

"Y por ultimo el trueno, el elemento de la energía, el elemento caprichoso, el trueno en si no tenia ningún problema con ninguno de los elementos, pero no tenia ningún vinculo real tampoco, al trueno lo único que le importaba era causar daño, sin importarle a que, por lo que se unió al viento, para poder atacar constantemente a la tierra y el agua."

"Por ultimo, los elementos dieron lugar a la creación de varias formas de vida, una raza para cada elemento, para crear un balance."

"De la tierra nacieron las Viera, una raza con un inmenso amor hacia la naturaleza que nacía de su madre, una raza fuerte y resistente, pero adversa al cambio, lo que las llevo a su fin."

"Del agua nacieron los Humanos, a veces gentiles, a veces destructivos, con una habilidad de adaptación que superaba a la de cualquier otra especie."

"Del fuego nacieron los Bangaa, con un enorme poder destructivo, solo alcanzado por su poder defensivo, temperamentales y adaptables, fue su temperamento y su disposición al conflicto lo que los llevo a su fin."

"Del viento las Grias aparecieron, con la capacidad de moverse velozmente sobre cualquier terreno, sus alas convirtieron a esta raza en los dueños del cielo."

"Y del trueno nacieron los Seeq, los creadores del desorden y el caos, amantes del conflicto y bromistas sin precedentes, sus bromas pesadas y a veces crueles los llevaron a la muerte a la mano de las otras razas."

"Y con la ultima de sus fuerzas los elementos hicieron una ultima creación, Los sellos del Mundo."

"Los sellos del mundo, cinco puertas que se encuentran en los lugares mas peligrosos de los planetas, ocultos en una dimensión paralela, a la cual se puede llegar desde cualquiera de los planetas creados por ellos, y protegidas por guardianes con inmenso poder."

"Los sellos del mundo, se es dicho que darán el inmenso poder del elemento a la persona que destruya a su guardián."

"…Suficiente poder para…"

-¡Isu!- grito una voz fuera del cuarto del muchacho, sacándolo de su lectura.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito de regreso Isusahi, molesto por la interrupción.

-Te busca Caim, te esta esperando afuera de la casa-

-Dile que ya voy- contesto Isusahi, levantándose de la cama y cerrando su libro.

-Desearía… ver ese mundo… obtener ese poder…- dijo Isusahi mientras guardaba el libro, su mano sobre el circulo mágico.

_-Suficiente poder para…-_

-¡Isu, apúrate!- grito la voz de Caim, sacando a Isu de sus pensamientos.

-Si, si, ya voy- dijo Isu, dejando el libro y dando la vuelta para salir del cuarto, por lo que perdió el leve brillo, proveniente del círculo mágico de la portada.

*Mas tarde esa noche*

-¿Sigues deprimido?- pregunto Caim, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Isusahi, ambos se encontraban en la casa de Caim.

-Neee… ya paso, sabes que es difícil mantenerme deprimido, me distraigo fácilmente- respondió Isusahi, mientras jugaba con un rubix.

-Eso es bueno, no te queda la depresión- dijo alguien detrás de Isusahi.

La persona que estaba atrás de Isusahi y Caim, era un chico de cabello oscuro que caía en pequeñas puntas hacia abajo y ojos azul claro.

-ehh… ¿Cuando llegaste Inu?- pregunto Caim, volteando a ver al joven Inuart.

-Acabo de llegar, Nowe también- contesto Inuart al mismo tiempo que otro muchacho, este de una estatura menor que la de los demás, con el mismo color de cabello que Inuart y Caim, pero en un estilo corto de picos hacia atrás, y una guitarra colgada en su espalda.

-¿Dónde andaban ustedes?- pregunto Isusahi, levantando una mano en forma de saludo a los dos chicos.

-ehh… estábamos en el centro comercial, hubiéramos llegado antes pero nos encontramos a Blu, y quiso venir con nosotros- contesto Inu.

-¿Blu?- pregunto Isusahi volteando a ver los alrededores confundido -¿Y donde esta?-

-Fui a buscarte a tu casa pero me dijeron que estabas aquí- contesto una nueva voz, mientras que un tercer chico entraba a la casa de Caim.

Este nuevo chico, de la altura de Isusahi, unos 171 cm., de piel morena y ojos amarillos, con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, con cabello negro, alborotado en todas direcciones y los ojos medio cerrados.

-¿Qué haces aquí Blu? Pensé que estabas ocupado cuidando a tu hermana- pregunto Isusahi.

-ah ah… me aburrí y me fui a jugar con unos compañeros de la escuela, y le deje a mi hermana al perro, el cuidara de ella- contesto Blu, sin ningún cambio en su sonrisa.

-A veces…- comenzó Isu se si lo dices en serio o estas bromeando… pero… ¡me gusta tu sentido del humor! Shishishi- termino Isu con una risa, mientras que los demás miraban la interacción entre los dos mejores amigos, con algo de temor.

_-No se que me da mas miedo-_ pensó Caim _-El sadismo de Isu, o la sonrisa de Blu-_ sus dos hermanos pensando por las mismas líneas.

*Media Noche*

Después de que todos tomaran sus rumbos, Isusahi y Blu dirigiéndose a sus casas, y Caim y sus hermanos quedándose en la suya, Isusahi se encontraba en su casa, preparándose para dormir y leer un poco mas de su nuevo libro.

Tomando el libro en sus manos, Isusahi por fin noto el leve brillo que emanaba del círculo mágico de la portada, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Pero que…?

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el libro explotara en una demostración de colores, y la oscuridad de la inconciencia lo recibiera.

La luz del libro se expandió, primero por su casa, luego por su cuadra, la ciudad siguió, seguida del estado, y siguió hasta envolver al mundo.

Alrededor del mundo, todas las personas a las que tocaba la luz, comenzaron a cambiar, convirtiéndose en Vieras, Bangaas, Grias, Seeqs, o permaneciendo Humanos, así las razas antiguas regresaron al mundo.

Los paisajes naturales del mundo cambiaron también, bosques crecieron, pantanos aparecieron, desiertos se extendieron, de este modo la naturaleza volvió a su estado original.

El mundo original estaba de regreso.

*Momentos antes de la transformación del mundo*

En una librería vieja, un anciano mira como la luz comienza a tragar al mundo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y así comienza- comenta el viejo -El resurgimiento de los elementos-

-Te das cuenta de que esto marca nuestra muerte- comento otra voz, más una declaración que una pregunta, la voz grave y masculina.

-Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo otra voz, notablemente femenina.

-Eso ya no importa, es momento de que la diversión comience hehehe- dijo una voz definitivamente joven, como la de un niño pequeño.

-Ya no puedo esperar hihihi- término otra voz, sonaba como la voz de una niña pequeña.

-Yo tampoco, yo tampoco- termino el viejo, su sonrisa intacta mientras la luz cubría su librería.

*En medio de un bosque*

-mh- dijo Isusahi mientras se levantaba, confundido por sus alrededores. -¿Pero que demonios?- dijo una vez que vio al alrededor.

Isusahi se encontraba en un bosque, rodeado de pinos muy altos, y tan pegados entre si que solo unos cuantos rayos de luz podían pasar a través de las ramas de los enormes árboles.

Fue mientras miraba sus alrededores que noto que el libro estaba a sus pies, y fue cuando lo recordó.

-El libro!- exclamo, mientras lo recogía _-Este libro debe tener la respuesta, debe decirme que fue lo que ocurrió-_

Fue entonces, mientras miraba hacia el libro, que noto que su ropa había cambiado; en lugar de la sudadera que usaba para dormir, estaba una sudadera negra, con varios parches alrededor de la manga derecha y el pecho, la manga izquierda totalmente reemplazada, cosida en su lugar una manga blanca a la altura del codo, los pantalones, al igual que la camisa tenia varios parches alrededor de ellos, pero una rápida inspección dio a notar que la ropa era mas resistente de lo que parecía.

Durante su inspección, un peso se dio a notar en su espalda, y al revisar lo que era noto que era un báculo.

El báculo era azul claro, media alrededor de un metro y cincuenta cm., con tela negra enrollada de la mitad hasta abajo, en la cima una figura como una C, y dentro de esta una esfera negra con un pentagrama blanco dentro de ella, cinco triangulo de luz girando lentamente alrededor de la C.

De algún modo Isusahi sabia el nombre de esta arma, al igual de su uso.

-…Chainsaw Staff…- dijo Isusahi, y los cinco triángulos de luz saltaron a la vida, girando alrededor de la C, como una motosierra real, de alguna manera sin hacerle daño al báculo o a Isusahi.

-…Ya me gusto esto.-

*En una montaña a aproximadamente 10000 metros de altura*

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Caim, mientras contemplaba el paisaje desde la cima de la montaña.

A lo largo, todo lo que podía ver eran nubes, y una ocasional punta de montaña que salía de entre las nubes.

Caim estaba vestido, en unos pantalones holgados, una camisa negra, cubierta por cinturones, y estos a su vez cubiertos con una capa, que cubría el frente y la espalda.

En su espalda, una espada ancha, como de 50 cm. de anchura, y unos 150 cm. de altura, símbolos extraños adornaban el costado de la espada, símbolos que eludían la comprensión de Caim.

La funda de la espada, atada a la espalda de Caim, estaba completamente echa de cinturones negros, que se amarraban a la punta del mango para sostenerla.

Tomando el mango de la espada, Caim soltó el seguro, deshaciendo la funda, dejando un extremo conectado al mango de su espada, en la base.

_-Esto es extraño-_ pensó Caim mientras observaba su espada _–Un segundo estoy en mi cuarto listo para dormir, y al siguiente despierto en este lugar-_

-Sera mejor que busque a alguien- dijo Caim poniendo su espada de vuelta en su espalda y dando la vuelta.

-Pero primero… ¡¿Cómo Bajo De Aquí?!-

*En medio del Bosque, con Isusahi*

Unas horas habían pasado desde que Isusahi despertó en el bosque, desde entonces se decidió a explorar sus alrededores en busque de algún rastro de civilización o una cueva que pudiera usar como refugio.

Fue entonces que comenzó a escuchar ruidos proviniendo de algún lugar cercano a el, curioso, se decidió a investigar su fuente.

_-Parece que por fin encontré algo-_ pensó mientras se acercaba al origen de los ruidos, teniendo cuidado de permanecer oculto y no hacer ruido _-Después de todo, no se si es un animal salvaje o alguien hostil-_

Al llegar al lugar Isusahi estuvo sorprendido de notar que los ruidos provenían de una batalla que tenia lugar entre un grupo de mujeres, con largas orejas, semejantes a las de un conejo, sobre sus cabezas, las cuales estaban rodeando a otra chica, que a diferencia de las demás mujeres en el lugar, tenia pequeñas orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza _-Como las de un gato-_ pensó Isusahi.

Sin tener conocimiento del origen de la pelea Isusahi se decidió a solo observar _-Debo esperar el momento correcto-_

Fue entonces que el libro brillo levemente, alertando a Isusahi, el cual lo abrió rápidamente, notando que una imagen se dibujaba en sus hojas.

El dibujo era de una mujer, con una semejanza sorprendente a la de las mujeres que estaban frente a el. La mujer del dibujo era alta, vestida con ropa que revelaba mucho de su cuerpo, pero ocultaba lo esencial, en su espalda se podía ver que cargaba flechas y en su mano se encontraba un arco, las orejas sobre su cabeza eran largas como las de un conejo, su cabello, a la altura de la cintura de color blanco como la nieve, que contrastaba con su piel bronceada. Debajo del dibujo había un nombre que Isusahi reconoció.

_-Viera, la tribu de la tierra, pero entonces, que raza es la otra mujer?-_ pensó Isusahi mientras observaba el conflicto. El libro volvió a brillar llamando su atención de nuevo. Esta vez la imagen de la Viera fue remplazada por la imagen de la mujer con orejas de gato, pero el nombre de su Raza no cambio solo agregando un signo de interrogación al nombre.

_-El libro no sabe que raza es? Eso es desconcertante-_ pensó Isusahi confundido _–Sin embargo dice que es probable que sea de las viera, pero entonces por qué se pelean entre sí?-_

Fue entonces que el sonido de su discusión atrajo su atención y decidió escuchar lo que decían.

-Isanae, has sido sentenciada a muerte por el alto consejo de Vieras- dijo una de las vieras, obviamente la líder de las otras –Algunas últimas palabras?- pregunto la misma Viera, levantando su florete para apuntar a Isanae.

Isanae solo las vio con rencor pero no dijo nada, resignada a su muerte.

_-El libro dice que las vieras son adversas al cambio, y que esto las llevo a su destrucción ya que sin cambio no existe el avance-_ pensó Isusahi por primera vez comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_-No puedo permitir eso… además, esa Viera me interesa- _Pensó Isusahi mientras tomaba su báculo firmemente en su mano derecha listo para intervenir.

-Entonces que tu silencio sea tomado como aceptación a tu destino- dijo la Viera líder, al mismo tiempo que se lanzo en una estocada directa al corazón de Isanae.

Isanae cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte… que nunca llego.

-CLANK!- resonó por el claro del bosque donde se encontraban las viera, la líder sorprendida de que su ataque fuera detenido se vio de frente con Isusahi que estaba frente a Isanae deteniendo el ataque.

Isusahi miro al rostro sorprendió de la Viera, la sonrisa de su rostro transformándose de una sonrisa amistosa a una sádica.

-Chainsaw!- exclamo Isusahi activando la cierra de su báculo provocando que salieran chispas al contacto con el florete de la viera, la cual dio un salto atrás para volver con su grupo al notar que su florete comenzaba a ceder ante la fricción.

Sin quitar su viste de las vieras frente a el Isusahi se dirigió hacia Isanae. –Dime… quieres tener el poder para combatir?- pregunto Isusahi una vez que estaba cerca de la chica.

Isanae no respondió de inmediato, sorprendida de que alguien la ayudara, pero se recupero rápidamente y su respuesta llego casi de inmediato.

-Si- dijo en un tono bajo –Quiero tener el poder para pelear mis propias batallas- dijo con más convicción.

La sonrisa de Isusahi incremento un poco –Mi nombre es Isusahi- dijo mientras que abría el libro con su mano izquierda –y de ahora en adelante tu serás mi compañera- dijo mientras que el libro comenzaba a brillar, mas y mas fuerte hasta que todos se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos.

Cuando su vista volvió, Isanae estaba vestida diferente. Su vestimenta que antes era similar a la de las otras viera había cambiado. Ahora estaba vestida con un largo vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo, las mangas del vestido llegaban a la altura de sus rodillas cubriendo por completo sus manos, las mangas de color rojo de los codos hacia abajo, y la falda del vestido roja de las rodillas hacia abajo.

-Estoy lista Amo Isu- dijo Isanae, sorprendiendo a Isusahi, al parecer el libro había hecho algo más que darle poder.

-Muy bien, hay cuatro de ellas, tu encárgate de la líder yo me ocupare de las otras tres- dijo Isusahi, preparándose para la batalla.

-Si- respondió Isanae rápidamente, fijando su mirada hacia la líder del grupo.

Fue entonces que una persona vestida en una armadura de acero que cubría todo su cuerpo, montado en un chocobo, con armadura también, apareció en el lugar.

-Yo seré el Juez de este combate entre Clan Viera y Clan Pentagrama- dijo el Juez colocándose entre los dos grupos –Las reglas de combate son las siguientes- dijo el juez asegurándose de que todos le estuvieran poniendo atención antes de continuar.

-Se Prohíbe el uso de Magia de color, se recomienda el uso de Técnicas- dijo el juez, y sin mas se alejo de los combatientes –Comiencen!- exclamo el juez y con eso, el combate comenzó.

-Isanae- llamo la atención Isu, de su compañera –Tu encárgate de la líder- dijo, señalando a la líder de las Vieras –Yo me encargo de las otras, esta es tu pelea- sin mas Isusahi se lanzo a las 3 vieras que estaban detrás de la líder, la sonrisa en su rostro muy amigable, pero la intención de causar daño en sus ojos.

Con Isanae y la Viera Líder, ambas se encontraban estudiando la una a la otra. Isanae con una sonrisa felina en su rostro, como la de un gato a punto de atacar al canario, por el contrario su enemiga, se encontraba tensa, preparada para cualquier cosa que la abominación frente a ella fuera a intentar.

Finalmente después de unos segundos mas de estudio la viera se lanzo sobre Isanae, su florete preparado para cortar a su enemiga.

Isanae observo el acercamiento rápido de su oponente sin ninguna preocupación, y cuando por fin estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, levanto su brazo derecho y bloqueo el corte de la otra viera, para la sorpresa de esta.

-Pero que…?- dijo la viera confundida. Fue entonces que la manga de Isanae se deslizo por su muñeca revelando un Katar, el cual estaba bloqueando el ataque.

Fue entonces que la viera noto que su enemigo estaba moviendo su brazo izquierdo y fue solo su experiencia en combate que la salvo, al dar un salto atrás, de ser cortada en dos por el katar oculto en la manga izquierda de Isanae.

-Te gustan _Viera_?- pregunto Isanae, con malicia en su voz, pero la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te demostrare mi poder- continuo diciendo Isanae, inclinándose hacia delante y colocando sus brazos frente a ella, horizontales y paralelos el uno del otro, con los Katars a simple vista.

-Técnica asesina: Corte Sorpresa- dijo Isanae con una voz baja y calmada, justo antes de que desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

La viera volteo de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a su oponente, sin tener suerte, su enemigo no estaba en ningún lugar, fue entonces que sintió algo cortando su espalda, pero cuando volteo no vio a nadie.

Entonces ocurrió, miles de pequeñas cortadas comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo, todas cortadas superficiales, pero la cantidad de heridas eran suficientes para causar preocupación.

Mas heridas siguieron apareciendo, hasta que cuando por fin se detuvieron, la viera estaba desmayada en el suelo, viviría, pero estaría muy adolorida por mucho tiempo.

Isanae apareció de nuevo en el mismo lugar del que había desaparecido, en exactamente la misma pose, como si nunca se hubiera movido de su lugar, decidiendo que ya había acabado con su enemiga, volteo a ver cómo iba la pelea entre Isusahi y las otras tres vieras, solo para parpadear en sorpresa al ver a Isusahi sentado sobre las tres vieras, las cuales estaban colocadas una encima de la otra en una pila, con Isu en la cima.

-El combate termina, la victoria es del clan Pentagrama- exclamo el juez, una vez que noto a todos los combatientes del clan viera incapacitados. Y luego desapareció, dejando a Isusahi e Isanae solos con las vieras.

-Isa, trae a esa viera y colócala enseguida de las demás- ordeno Isusahi a Isanae, la cual obedeció de inmediato, cargando a su oponente hasta donde estaba Isu y colocándola enseguida de la pila de vieras.

Con esto hecho, Isusahi se levanto de su asiento y acomodo al resto de las vieras una enseguida de la otra, al terminar saco su libro.

-Serán excelentes miembros para el clan, ¿no lo crees Isa?- dijo Isusahi mientras su libro comenzó a brillar.

Isanae, entendiendo lo que Isu estaba a punto de hacer, dejo salir una risa con un toque de malicia y burla.

-Serán muy obedientes- afirmo Isanae, justo antes de que el brillo envolviera a las viera.

La risa de Isusahi e Isanae, se escucho por todo el bosque.

-¡Mwhahahahahaha!-

*Con Caim, en las Montañas*

Mientras Isusahi, exploraba el bosque y encontraba su primera batalla, Caim por otro lado se encontraba tratando de aprender a escalar montañas sin equipo.

-Ow!-

Sin mucha suerte.

Cerca de donde se encontraba Caim tratando de subir una pequeña pared de la montaña se encontraba una mujer. La mujer era como de 1m 60cm, con cabello azul que llegaba hasta su cintura, un mechón de cabello a cada lado de su rostro atado con un pequeño adorno en forma de tubo, vestía un vestido chino, con cortadas al costado de las piernas y un short de maya debajo. Lo inusual de ella eran las dos alas de dragón que se encontraban en su espalda, los dos cuernos en la cima de su cabeza y la pequeña cola que salía de lo bajo de su espalda. En su espalda, una espada ancha, casi de su misma altura y como 20cm de ancho.

La mujer escucho el sonido de dolor de Caim y decidió ir a investigar, sorprendiéndose al ver que un humano se encontrara en la montaña de las grias. Decidiendo averiguar un poco más, decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí humano?- o más bien demandar una respuesta de Caim. La pregunta lo sorprendió causando que perdiera su agarre en la pared y callera de nuevo al suelo.

Después de recuperarse, Caim se levanto del suelo y volteo a ver a quien le hablo, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a la mujer demoniaca frente a él. Cometiendo el peor error que pudo haber hecho.

-¿¡Qué demonios eres tú!?- exclamo Caim, fue entonces que Caim noto la mirada asesina que la mujer le estaba lanzando –ehhh hehehe…- rio nerviosamente tratando de pensar en una forma de terminar en con esta situación sin violencia… violencia que sería usada en su persona.

Por fin después de unos minutos para pensar en una salida, en los cuales el enojo de la mujer creció aun mas, para desdicha de Caim, este dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Lo siento?- y tal vez hubiera funcionado, de no ser que lo dijo mas como una pregunta que como una disculpa.

-No, no lo sientes… no todavía por lo menos, pero lo vas a sentir muy pronto- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, sus intenciones tan claras como el agua, su espada tomada firmemente en su mano derecha.

El Juez apareció nuevamente, como en el combate de Isu –Yo seré el Juez de este combate entre Clan Furiade y Clan…- el Juez se detuvo un segundo a pensar, antes de voltear a ver a Caim y luego anunciar –Clan Furiade y Sin Clan Caim- provocando una gotita de sudor al estilo anime en la nuca de Caim.

-Las reglas del combate serán…- continuo el juez pero Caim dejo de escucharlo, decidiendo mejor perderse en sus pensamientos.

_-De alguna manera no creo que esto vaya a acabar bien…-_

R&R

A/N: Bueno esta vez vuelvo con una historia original basada en el mundo de Final Fantasy Tactics A2. En la cual cree mis propios personajes e historia. Espero que la lean y dejen comentarios.


End file.
